percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:April Larson
Anybody like her images? Sparrowsong 08:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Guilty of loving them! TATN / Thalia! 08:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. With the teen image, I used the baggiest shirt I could find that didn't look ugly, so that it would look like she was maybe trying to hide her baby bump. And isn't the Halloween one cute? I remember the first time I watched Sailor Moon, when I was 3 or 4. I've been hooked on it for about 9.5 years now. Like, seriously - I could probably tell you what episode Hotaru gets possessed in, what episode Queen Beryl dies in, etc. It's scary. Ooh, I see you've written the Todderlynn! *RUNS towards it* Sparrowsong 19:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) XD I see you're happy. I love the halloween image. It's so cute~! TATN / Thalia! 19:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I remember dressing up as the Sailor Scouts, and wanting to be them for Halloween and stuff...Sailor Moon holds a lot of happy childhood memories for me...are you a fan of it? Sparrowsong 20:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But I haven't watched in a while. I remember my cousin always loved it because her real name was Serena. My cousin's name is Serena. TATN / Thalia! 20:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I always wanted to be Rini/Chibiusa/Sailor Mini Moon/Sailor Chibi Moon. I liked her pink hair. Though, the episodes with Black Lady/Wicked Lady scared the shit out of me. I ran out of the room crying. Sparrowsong 20:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I forget most of it, except their cats. TATN / Thalia! 20:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Luna and Artemis, yeah. And Diana (Rini's cat that comes in during Season Four). Sparrowsong 20:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Diana is the Roman counterpart of Artemis, I think. TATN / Thalia! 20:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I know, a lot of it seems to be borrowed from mythology. Sparrowsong 20:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I remember watching Sailor Moon when I was little. It was probably the happiest time of my life. TATN / Thalia! 20:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Sparrowsong 20:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I need to watch it again sometime soon. TATN / Thalia! 20:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Watch the Japanese version with English subs. They're a lot better than the dub, and also very easy to find on YouTube. Sparrowsong 20:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) K thanks. TATN / Thalia! 21:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. Sparrowsong 21:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) How did artremis get pregnant? Blued321 06:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) She met Barry and realized that she liked him. She thought that one little fling wouldn't kill her or anything. But one night, the condom split, and...yeah. That's how April was made! XD Sparrowsong 16:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow, if you DARE change April's eLouai picture, I will tear your head off. It's amazing, don't change it. Please. TATN / Thalia! 03:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I love it, too. Sparrowsong 03:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Just, like, please. Never screw with it. TATN / Thalia! 03:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The hair is like, perfect. It makes her look like her mother. Sparrowsong 03:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) And the combination of the clothes makes my jaw drop it's so damn perfect. TATN / Thalia! 03:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know! Does it look like maternity clothes, or what?! Sparrowsong 03:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it totally does! And not creepy old lady maternity clothes! Teen maternity! 8D TATN / Thalia! 03:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you imagine how ****hurt people would get if someone seriously released a line of teen maternity? Sparrowsong 03:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Give me a hint of the stars there? I have no idea... Yeah that'd be pretty... disturbing. TATN / Thalia! 03:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) B-U-T-T. Sounds stupid, but I didn't wanna say "butt" and "hurt" together because it has something to do with...the R-word. Sparrowsong 03:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh... Rigt.... That... Yeah, no releasing teen maternity. I guess they have to buy in plus sizes or something. TATN / Thalia! 03:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think pregnant teens could probably fit into regular maternity. I could fit into my mum's clothes when I was like, 11 DX. Sparrowsong 03:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I still can't fit into my mum's clothes. She's like 6'1. I'm at best, 5'6. And she wears ugly clothes. I'm honest! TATN / Thalia! 03:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Artemis Artemis is a virgin meaning she never had children. Tacomania99 21:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ah it goes longer then that, Athena is a virgin too, but artemis has wowed not to get kids, also you can get pregnant without having sex, look up funniest joke on scrubs, on youtube and learn how Faustfan 07:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC)